


Benefits

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Buchous Amok [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Futurefic, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura likes the benefits of associating with Atobe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Captains' Club Crackverse. Please leave your sanity at the door.

**Benefits**

Seiichi liked it when circumstances on the circuit conspired to make Keigo accessible. Pitting himself against Keigo's play style, all flamboyance masking a keen analytical edge, was one of his favorite ways of measuring his own progress, and made for excellent matches besides.

And then there were the side benefits.

Seiichi grinned and accelerated around the curve of the highway. The leaves were changing colors, and the sky was endless blue above them, and it was a perfect day to be driving.

In the passenger seat, Genichirou covered his eyes. "Are we there yet?" he gritted from between clenched teeth.

Keigo leaned forward from the back seat. "Problems, Genichirou?" he purred.

"I'll be fine. When we get there. And the car stops moving," Genichirou ground out.

"Why do we let him drive?" came the question from the back seat. When Seiichi checked the rearview mirror, he could see that Kunimitsu was just this side of pale.

Keigo laughed. "I don't think it's a matter of _letting_ him," he said, settling back into his seat.

Seiichi bared his teeth. "You can try to get the keys away from me," he said, voice dripping sweetness, "but I wouldn't advise it."

Keigo just grinned. "We wouldn't dream of it," he assured Seiichi.

"Good." Seiichi maneuvered the rental car around a truck that was insisting on going well below the speed limit, and laughed as his timider passengers scrunched down in their seats.

"We're going to die," Kunimitsu announced, in tones of perfect conviction.

Seiichi just accelerated more.

It was a beautiful day for a drive.

\--end

Not that I have been looking for ~~an excuse~~ a reason to put Yukimura in a car and let him drive for the longest time now, or anything.


End file.
